Snape's Large Nose
by Prongs J. Potter
Summary: This is a collection of those stories where two people take turns writing sentences for the same story. Pointless junk, in a funny kind of way.
1. Snape's Large Nose

This is one of those stories where one person writes on sentence, then the other person writes the next, and so on and so forth. Italics is Christina and Bold is her friend, Rachel, the other author of this story. Background information (like what we were saying to each other at the time) may be included in regular font. Mind you, these aren't our REAL names, so the next person to call me Christina or Rachel gets whacked over the head with a frying pan! Oh, and all of these characters (except for me and me friend) belong to JK Rowling.

So, here we are!

_Snape had a big nose._

**As Harry approached the chamber, he noticed this, as did Dumbledore.**

_Dumbledore was amazed at how large Snape's nose was, and ordered him to hack it off at once, for the sake of the school._

**Harry thought it was because there was a big pimple and he didn't want it to pop. **_Snape, true to character, refused, so Dumbledore brought out a large knife to do it himself. _

**Seeing the knife, Snape jumped over a table and made a run for it. **

Dumbledore, naturally, followed, and Harry, as usual, burst into a rant that nobody loved him, before spontaneously combusting.

**Snape ran down the hall, and the minister, noticing the situation, yelled, "MURDERER!" at Dumbledore. **

_The minister was then engulfed in a flash of green light, but that's OK, because no one liked him anyway._

Christina: You DO realize that any extra characters you try to add will always get killed by me, right?

Rachel: Anyone?

Christina: Yep.

Rachel: Even JK Rowling?

Christina: I'll find a way.

**Snape stared in horror at this before remembering what was going on and ran off again.**

_Luckily, Dumbledore wasn't very fast, so Snape quickly got ahead._

**Snape realized what to do and ran to Godric's Hollow and waved a wand at the one called Christina.**

_Realizing what was going on, Christina ran back inside her house and stabbed Rachel, before stabbing herself, killing them both._

**Thus ends this st—**


	2. Snape's Teddy Bear

This is another story in Rachel and Christina's collection of "back-and-forth" writing. Christina is italics, Rachel is bold, our comments are regular, and our names aren't really Rachel and Christina (we wish!) Oh, and nothing except for us belongs to JKR. Thanks!

Harry's favorite color was yellow. 

**Now it's pink the exact opposite of Snape's favorite color, black.**

Snape's favorite color used to be pink, before Fred Weasley ripped up his teddy bear, making him very depressed and sad.

**Now its head was the center of attention in Gryffindor tower.**

Snape vowed to kill Fred Weasley, for disemboweling Teddykins, and Harry, for reminding Snape of his sad and depressing depression.

**Harry was aware of this so every month or so he would stick a picture of its head on Snape's pillow.**

Because of this, once a month or so, Snape would wallow in a deeper than usual depression, causing many students to think that he was PMSing.

**One day, Dumbledore saw the teddy bear in Gryffindor tower, and soon the whole school knew.**

Snape was the laughing stock of Hogwarts!

**Soon after this, Fred had the perfect idea, and he snuck off to Snape's room.**

Christina: evil grin

Rachel: You're going to kill someone, aren't you?

Christina: Bigger evil grin

Rachel: NO! Don't kill Fred, PLEASE don't

Christina: It's my turn for the sentence, and I can write whatever I like!

Sadly, Snape found out beforehand and was ready with Avada Kadavra when Fred came by.

**Fred was almost there when George tipped him off and they got their brooms and flew away.**

Most unluckily Snape saw them both in the air, so he grabbed his gun and shot them both down and laughed as they drowned in the Great Lake.

**And then the Earth blew up.**

Rachel: Ha, if Fred dies, everyone dies!

Christina: That's what you think.

Rachel: There's no loophole with that one! You can't do anything!

Christina: That's what you think.

Except, of course, for Snape, who apperated to the moon just in time.

**Suddenly, a blot of lightning landed directly on Snape, killing him.**

Rachel: He's DEAD!

Christina: That's what you think!

But, of course, unknown to the author, Snape not only had inhuman immortality, but had apperated far away from any stupid lightning, even though there is no lightning on the moon, or clouds for that matter.

Rachel: WHAT? You can't do that!

Christina: I think I just did.

Rachel: Fine be that way.

**Of course, unknown the OTHER author, Snape was blown to pieces and then so did the galaxy, leaving blank space with NOTHING LIVING! (Not even Snape!)**

Christina: You wish.

The End (for everyone except Snape because he is IMMORTAL!)


End file.
